


Keys are lost

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Less Than 5K, Ship, Skye - Freeform, otp, pod - Freeform, ward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say the only way to know someone's true feelings is to be the key to their heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys are lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Less than 5k](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Less+than+5k), [fitzsimmons exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fitzsimmons+exchange).



> For my giftee yeah-but-dragons as a part of Fitzsimmons less than 5k partner exchange.

Some say the only way to know someone's true feelings is to be the key to their heart. 

This was true with Fitz and I. 

Fitz was the lock and I .. Well I wanted to be his key but I knew that would never happen - not after what happened at the bottom of the ocean. 

"And you're more than that. But I couldn't find the courage to tell you. So, please. Let me show you." 

I hated what Ward did to us. He played us - he played the whole team - but what he did made me realise something. It made me realise that I couldn't live without Fitz. Those days he was in the coma broke me - Literally tore me apart. 

He's better now. Improving so much and Coulson has started letting him in on missions but it's still not the same. Not between us. 

Ever since the pod Fitz has ultimately decided to ignore my existence and do everything in his favour to not talk to me. I would be lying to myself if I didn't know why. In the rare moments Fitz and I were in the Same room all my attention went to him trying to catch his eye at any moment. One time I did and all I could see was regret. It made me want to cry and curl up into a ball but I had to pull through strong. 

Fitz ... Leo ... Was hiding from me because he believed I didn't feel the same way about him as he did for me. 

The thing was that I did feel the same way. More than anything and knowing that both of us felt the same way and nothing was being done bothered me so much. There was nothing more u wanted to do than to just go up to him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but I'd doubt he'd appreciate it. Not now, he hates me now and I needed to change that. 

I walked into the garage to find Fitz's back turned to mine. I walked up hoping he wouldn't notice me but I accidentally knocked down a box and it landed with a loud crash. Fitz suddenly turned around and saw me. I thought, for a moment, he was going to come and help me but he just turned and quickly walked away. 

I finished packing up the things I dropped before I stood up trying to look around for him but he was gone. 

I sighed letting the tears I'd try to keep in start to fall. I wiped them away quickly before turning around to go back to the labs. Turning around I found Skye behind me with a sad smile. 

She opened her arms up welcoming me into a hug, which I happily took, before she tried to comfort me. 

"It's ok. He'll come around in the end. Don't worry." She told me while running my back. 

"No he won't. He hates me and can't even stand being near me."  
I told her the truth 

"Then maybe you have to try harder"  
She told me with a sly smile before walking away leaving me confused. 

The next day I decided to try again. I found him in his bunk. Knowing his code I entered it in and closed the door before he could protest. 

"Fitz! Just listen to me"  
I started before he just turned away trying to ignore my gaze. 

I was starting to get angry. 

"FITZ!" I cried even louder, tears stating to form again, "  
Please." 

But when he didn't turn around again I knew u couldn't force him so I just turned and walked out, annoyed at myself that I wasn't man enough to confront him. 

Honestly I'd had enough. If Fitz didn't want to talk to me I didn't want to talk to him. 

The next days were hard. I wanted to go see him but I had to stop myself. It was slowly killing me. I needed to see him to know he was okay but I needed to be strong. 

It started to make me think that maybe I wasn't the one for him. Maybe I wasn't his key, maybe his key was forever lost. 

But I couldn't take it. Knowing I could have all that I ever wanted, the chance to be with Fitz once and for all, yet I didn't and it was slowly dragging me down. 

When I finally saw him one day working in the garage I tried to just walk say but I couldn't. 

I took 3 large steps before I was close enough to him. 

I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pressed him against the wall. 

He let out a gasp, before he noticed how close we were. 

I had my body pressed against him and my lips were barely inches away.

I crashed my lips on his before he finally got the message. 

I could tell he was still holding back so I pressed myself against him more before running my tongue against his lip. 

He let out a Low moan before starting to kiss me back. His hands were running up and down my back while mine were playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. 

When I finally pulled back to catch my breathe he put his head on mine. 

" I love you Jemma Simmons" 

" I love you Leo Fitz" 

I was his key and he was mine.


End file.
